


Soft Spot

by WingcommanderArthurShappey



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: I'm Skipthur trash, M/M, Skipthur, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingcommanderArthurShappey/pseuds/WingcommanderArthurShappey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one thing that Arthur loves most ...<br/>... about the one person he loves most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Spot

Arthur has noticed something, and he's usually not that good at picking up on things.

The thing he's noticed (and without even _trying_ to notice it, like when he's playing spot-test with Douglas ---- brilliant!!!)... is that when you ask people what they find most brilliant or beautiful or cute about someone's looks, they'll often say it's the eyes, or the mouth, or the breasts, or the nose, or the legs.

It's never the thing Arthur would say he finds most brilliant about Skip, or rather, about the way Skip looks. (Because there are so many things he likes best about Martin that he couldn't even _think_ about all of them in a single day, and even though Arthur loves the way Skip looks, there are more important things than that.)

Of course, Skip has lovely eyes. They're blue, with little yellow spots that you can only see when you get close enough, and that's brilliant because blue and yellow are Arthur's favourite colours. Martin's eyelashes are long and pale, and they glow golden when Gertie's flying towards the sunset. Skip's mouth is sweet and soft, and curved in a way that makes it always look really cute, even when he's frowning. Skip's hands are lined with freckles, and they have pink, short nails and hard little knuckles that go all red when he's nervous, and that's brilliant, because red is another one of Arthur's favourite colours. Skip's nose is cute and pointy, and his legs are slim and slightly fuzzy, and Arthur's pretty sure Skip doesn't have breasts, but his chest is really nice to look at.

But what Arthur likes best about the way Skip looks is  _the spot._

Not the little spots all over his skin (those are freckles) or the spots in his eyes (Arthur's not sure what those are, but maybe there's such a thing as eye freckles), but the little bald spot on his head that you only see when Skip takes off his hat. The one that you only know about when Skip feels comfortable enough around you to stop being a Captain for a while and start being just Martin, and that's when Arthur loves him most. 

(Sometimes Skip has lost his hat, or Douglas has nicked it off him, and that's when you can see the spot even without being Skip's friend. But Arthur didn't find out about the spot until that one day when Skip fell asleep with his head on Arthur's shoulder, and just thinking about it makes him all tingly. Maybe that's why Arthur's so fond of  the spot. It comes with a brilliant memory.)

(And maybe he likes it because it's often the things Skip can't stand about himself that Arthur finds cutest. Like his blushy cheeks, and the thing his throat does when he's anxious, and his shortness, and his small feet, and the way he melts into Arthur's side when they hug, and the way his eyes light up and he starts talking really quickly when he speaks of something he's passionate about.)

Come to think of it, maybe it's true: Arthur can't decide for just  _one_ favourite thing. After all, there are so many things he likes best about Martin that he couldn't even _think_ about all of them in a single day.

But the _spot_ is brilliant. Some day, when he's gathered the courage to do it, he'll give it a little kiss. Maybe when Skip's asleep with his head on Arthur's shoulder and he's not wearing his hat, because for just a while, he's stopped being a Captain and started just being Martin.

That's when Arthur loves him most. 


End file.
